Secrets we keep
by Carenza Medlock
Summary: This is a TVD/ Originals one-shot about klaus's daughter my OC and what happens when she tries to live a normal life. also on quotev


I opened my locker to get my textbooks for lessons when I spotted the note. Oh no... I picked it up and unfolded the crisp white paper to see what I feared most. The note was from my father...

Don't look at me like that! My father is Niklaus Mikaelson. Also known as Klaus, the original hybrid. A ruthless original that can't be killed! I looked at the neat handwriting that read,

 _Be careful what you wish for._  
 _Your father,_

Ok... Well that's odd.  
First, How did he get into my school?  
Second, How did he get into my locker?  
Third, WHAT THE F*CK DID I WISH FOR!  
I went to stuff the note into a pocket on the side wall of my locker, when I found another note. REALLY?! So I read it:

 _1\. It wasn't that hard._  
 _2\. I know your combination_  
 _3\. You'll find out later_

Am I really that predictable, I turned the note over to see

 _P.S You are that predictable._

"That Bastard!" I said stuffing the notes into my locker, grabbing my books and slamming the door shut when I spotted another note pined to the door. I'm sure that wasn't there before. It read:

 _Language! I am your Father and I will not stand for that disrespect._

So naturally, I looked around to see if I could spot him, but all I saw were high school students. I felt something hit my back. It was another note. Well this is getting creepy. I opened the note to to see it was once again from my father. It read:

 _stop looking around, you look suspicious._

Really?! How ?! I scrunched the paper back up and chucked it in the bin by the door. Suddenly, I felt someone pull me into a hug from behind. I looked up to see Jason my boyfriend, his curly brown hair in it's usual mess and his emerald green eyes lit up as I kissed him gently on the cheek. A small smile scattered across his freckled cheeks as he said,"You missed," And he kissed me gently on the lips. We heard wolf whistles behind us and we turned to see Cleo and Amy two of my best friends.

Amy's brown hair fell in front of her crystal blue eyes as she shook her head muttering, "PDA, guys, PDA."  
Jason chuckled and then mentioned," We better go to tutor." We watched as the bell rang and people started moving, trying to weave their way through the crowd to their tutor room.

* Later that day*

Ding...  
Ding...  
DING!

The final bell rang and I set down my paintbrush and began to clean my brushes. I packed them away in my bag and was about to grab my sketchbook when Cleo interrupted me.  
"Can I borrow your sketchbook to match a particular shade of blue?" She was all ways very precise like this, I think she has OCD, if a vampire can have OCD. Yep you heard me right Cleo, Amy and Jason Are all vampires.

I nodded my head, passed her my sketchbook and said,  
"I'll be in the usual place, give it to me later."  
"Sure." She said flipping through my book to find the page she needed. I swung my brown leather bag over my shoulder and left to meet Jason at my locker.

We walked out to the oak tree where we usually waited for Amy to get out of detention (for missed homework) and Cleo to finish whatever she was doing in art. I laid my head on his shoulder chatting about random things when a black car with tinted windows stopped in front of us and the person who stepped out was the one person I didn't want to see today...

My Father...

"Hello, Lorelai." he spoke, opening his arms as if to say 'here I am' and the smirk on his face matched his unspoken works. I pulled my hand from Jason's and stood up.

"What an earth are you doing hear?" I spat making most people left on campus turn to see who I was talking to, I mean They're teens the love a good fight.

"Now, love. Is that any way to talk to your father?" He said raising an eyebrow. Now any-one who hadn't turned to look did , because there is a lot of rumors going around about who my father is. One, is that he is dead. Another, is that he's in jail. But possibly the one that was going around a lot lately is that he is a Mafia boss. Of course my small group of friends and attitude of ' I've seen things you will never see.' didn't help that.

"fine, father, why on this day. have you graced me with your presence." I said in a sarcastic. He move manor with a mock bow at the end. He moved closer to me, his face was morphing into one of darkness and I felt a shiver threaten to grace my spine as he spoke.

"Love, lose the attitude. What would your Uncle say?" I heard people start muttering. I never talk about my family- there's not much to say- probably why there is so many rumors about them.

"Which one: the psychopath, wait no he's in a box, the noble-man, because I heard he recently got out, or the mama's boy, oh wait... he's been in a box since before I was born." I spat and he continued to move closer till he was about a foot away from me when we heard shouting,

"Lori, thanks for letting me borrow your sketchbook." Cleo called out running towards me and was about to pass me the book when it was swept from her arms by _him_. He was about to flick through when I said, well I practically whispered in a slightly broken voice,

"Don't." A lot of drawings and paintings in there were personal, about my feelings, my dreams and my thoughts. It made great art but he would be able to see what I was feeling.

"What was that, love?" He said looking up, smirk still prominent on his face.

"I said, don't," I said in a sad voice, "Please, don't." He quickly flicked through whilst saying,

"I just want to see what is going on in that pretty little head yours. You and I both know that the best way to do that is by looking at your art your exactly like me, when it comes to that."

"I'm nothing like you!" I spat stepping back till I hit the oak tree. By now Jason had stood up and was now holding my hand, he was the only thing that was helping me stay in control.

"Oh, my sweet child, you need to realize how similar we are." He said walking to the back door of the car, opening the door and gesturing for me to get in the back.

"No." I declared grasping Jason's hand tighter.

Hearing my declaration he turned, raising an eyebrow in the process, "Did you just say no." He declared and I just nodded, to scared to speak, "I am your father, You will not disrespect me. I am warning you, Lorelai, you will not like the consequences. Do you understand me? Get in the car!" I nodded quickly, dropping Jason's hand, "Answer me!" He yelled.

"Yes!" I said flinching visually from his raised voice.

"Yes what?" He demanded.

"Yes father." I said in defeat. I kissed Jason on the cheek and ran into the car to be followed by father, who signaled for the driver to start the car.

Goodbye, any chance of any-one at that school believing I had a normal life.


End file.
